


Bows and Lace

by LexiRoseWrites



Category: Death Note
Genre: Bottom Matt, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, M/M, top Mello
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiRoseWrites/pseuds/LexiRoseWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt looked in the mirror. There was no way in hell he was going out there. Mello would have to drag him out by his hair if he wanted to ever see him again.</p><p>"Matt, babe, are you done in there yet?" Mello knocked cautiously on the door to the bathroom.</p><p>Matt looked himself over in the mirror once more before replying, "No, and I'm never coming out in this!"</p><p> </p><p>Matt loses a bet he made with Mello. He's forced to 'dress up' for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bows and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is another one of my stories I'm importing from Fanfiction.net. It's back when my writing wasn't as good... hope you like it!

Matt looked in the mirror. There was no way in hell he was going out there. Mello would have to drag him out by his hair if he wanted to ever see him again.

"Matt, babe, are you done in there yet?" Mello knocked cautiously on the door to the bathroom.

Matt looked himself over in the mirror once more before replying, "No, and I'm never coming out in this!"

"Don't be a sore loser, sweetie! I won the bet fair and square." Mello chuckled at his boyfriend's stubbornness.

"Fair and square?" Matt exclaimed, "You rigged it so that you would win!"

"And if I did? How would you prove it?" Mello laughed, knowing he would win this argument.

Matt paused, "Are you admitting that you did?"

"That depends. Would you come out?"

"Maybe..."

"Fine, I cheated. Happy?" Mello gave in.

"I knew it!"

"Now, will you come out? Or am I going to have to force you?" Mello smirked at the thought.

"Okay, okay. But... if you laugh, I will kill you!"

Matt hesitantly opened the door a crack. Mello could see a whole lot of lace and bows just from the small space.

"I'm not going to laugh, I promise."

Matt opened the door the rest of the way and ducked his head in shame of being in the presence of his lover while dressed in this girly attire.

"You look beautiful Matt," He smiled,"I think you should cross-dress more often actually."

Matt just blushed and continued to avoid his boyfriend's eyes. He was dressed in a very lacy skirt with knee-high socks and a small shirt that tied down the back. His head was devoid of his usual goggles, and to top it all off, he had a pink headband nestled into his soft red hair.

"I'm never agreeing to one of you bets again. This is the worst punishment ever."

"Oh, but now that you're dressed, we can have the real fun."

"Huh?"

Mello grabbed Matt's face and pulled their lips together. Matt let out a moan at the feel of the other's tongue probing his mouth.

They stayed like that until they both ran out of air and had to catch their breath. Mello began leading them towards the bed where he sat Matt on the edge next to him. He started kissing and biting down his neck while his hand traveled south. It reached Matt's thigh and rubbed small circles on the inner part of it. Matt made noises that showed how much he was enjoying his punishment.

"Do you see the benefits of this lovely attire yet?"

Matt merely nodded and continued to let out sounds of pleasure.

Mello moved his hands so that it just grazed the lacy underwear that Matt was wearing underneath the skirt. His erection twitched to life at this feeling. The blonde began rubbing his hand harder across the stiffness. "M-mello, please!" He begged, not sure what it was he was even begging for.

"Please what, my dearest Matt?"

"Don't make me moan like a whore for it!"

"Actually that sounds quite appealing. Beg for it. Now."

Matt groaned. He couldn't take the teasing much longer. But his pride wouldn't let him simply beg to Mello for something like sex.

"Okay! Fine. Please, Mello. I want you!"

"What do you want from me?" He said, milking it just a bit longer.

"I want your hard cock rammed into my tight ass!" Matt's whole face turned red when he realized what he just blurted out.

"That's better," Mello whispered into his ear.

He then began stripping Matt of his clothes. Starting with his socks, slowly pulling them down. Then unzipping his skirt and sliding it down his slender legs. Mello was just about to unlace the top when Matt stopped him.

"I'm not going to be the only one naked here."

Matt quickly unbuttoned Mello's shirt and pulled it off of his body. He began undoing the zipper on his black leather pants and took them off, along with his boxers. Matt smirked at the sight of his lover's erection prominent on his body.

Mello crawled behind Matt and undid the bows and lace on his shirt. It slid from his body sensually and fell onto the floor. Now all that was left between them was Matt's lacy panties that Mello had forced him to wear.

"Ready to get rid of those?" Mello whispered seductively. Matt shivered at the feel of his breath on his neck. It made chills run down his spine just thinking about what other dirty things that voice had said to him.

Matt shyly nodded his consent at Mello who took the last barrier between their warm flesh off. The blonde began kissing all down Matt's neck again, leaving small love bites in his wake. Well, someone had to know who he belonged to now.

Mello got to his chest and began licking his salty skin until he got to his nipples. He lavished them with his tongue and gently nibbled on him. Matt winced for a moment at the slight pain it caused. Mello pressed a small, gentle kiss on the spot as a slight apology for actually hurting him. Then he moved even lower, kissing down his abs slowly and getting to his manhood.

The blonde placed a small kiss on the tip off his penis and started to lick up the side.

"M-mello!"

"Hmmm?"

"D-don't s-stop! Oh, that feels so good!" Mello smiled in victory at his boyfriend's abandonment of any shame.

He wrapped his mouth around the warm arousal and took the whole thing down his relaxed throat. Mello did this so many times that it didn't bother him anymore. Mello slipped his tongue into the slit and hummed, knowing this would probably send Matt over the edge.

"A-ah M-mello! I'm g-gonna com-" Matt released himself into Mello's mouth.

Mello made sure to catch every drop. Licking up whatever he missed and leaning up so he was face to face with Matt again and kissing him full on the lips. Matt could taste a salty essence in his mouth, but chose not to think about that fact that he was tasting himself.

While Matt was distracted, Mello grabbed the lube and condom out of the top drawer next to the bed. He quickly opened the bottle of lube and spread it onto his hand.

Expertly moving one finger to Matt's entrance and circling the hole, he slowly pushed it in. Mello felt Matt tense around him.

"Relax, Mattie," Mello whispered, giving him more reassuring kisses all down his neck. He felt Matt calm down somewhat and started to move his digit around more.

He added a second finger soon after and began scissoring and stretching him. He hit something sensitive and grinned as Matt let out a breathless whimper of pleasure at the wonderful feeling.

"Hit that spot again, Mello!" Matt said in the midst of his throes of passion.

Mello obliged and put another finger in, thrusting them at just the right angle to hit his red-haired lover's prostate. After a few more times of this, he pulled them out.

Matt let out a small whimper as they left his body. Mello just reached for the condom, only to have his hand slapped away. He looked back at Matt and raised an eyebrow as if to ask what he meant.

"I don't want a condom on. Just you. I know you're clean... and it's not that big of a mess anyways," Matt smiled sheepishly.

Mello quickly changed his look of shock to one of love as he opened the bottom of lube once more. He took some onto his fingers and began spreading it over his rock hard dick.

When he was properly lubed up he looked back down at Matt.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" They had never went this far with their shenanigans and tomfoolery before. They had gone everywhere except penetration. Matt hadn't been ready to give up his virginity yet.

Matt just nodded and braced himself.

Mello placed the tip of his erection at Matt's entrance and slowly pushed forward. He got about half of his penis in the warm heat before he noticed Matt's face. He had tears flowing freely down his pale face and his mouth was in a sad half-smile. Mello's heart nearly broke in two at the sad sight.

"Shhhh Matt, are you okay, babe?" Mello soothed his love calmly.

"I'm fine, Mello," He tried to wipe the embarrassing tears from his face. Mello saw this and quickly leaned down to gently kiss the drops of water from the corners of his eyes. He couldn't enjoy himself if he knew that the one he loved most in this world was hurting.

"Just move, I promise I'll be okay." Mello nodded and thrust himself the rest of the way in. His ears caught another small whimper of pain as he waited for the other to adjust. Mello ran his hands soothingly down the other's sides.

After a few minutes, Matt moved his hips slightly to signal to the other that he was to move. Mello obeyed and began pushing in and out of the tight heat that was his lover. He moaned at the way Matt's walls clenched around his manhood.

Mello thrusted and Matt started to keen in rhythm to his movement. This caused Mello to go in at just the right angle, hitting Matt's prostate just barely. Matt let out a indistinguishable curse word at the surprise of this pleasure. Mello memorized where the spot was and continually hit it with as much force and accuracy as he could put into it.

If anyone had been listening, they would think someone was being murdered by the screams and swears that Matt was letting loose without abandonment.

The two moved at the same rhythm and they both came closer to their edge. Mello felt Matt tense slightly and reached down to stroke his erection. After a few moments of this he came over both their chests with a hiss of Mello's name leaving his lips.

Mello felt Matt's walls clench perfectly around him and released his seed deep inside his lover.

They just lay like that for awhile with Mello still inside of Matt. But after a few minutes he pulled out gently and went to the bathroom to grab a washcloth. When he got back he cleaned his lover with utmost care before returning to the bed and pulling Matt tightly against his body. Mello grabbed the sheets and blankets and pulled them up over both of them. They relaxed together in the afterglow of sex until Matt noticed something.

"Mello?" He whimpered.

"Hmmmm? What is it Matt?" Mello mumbled half-asleep.

"You broke the headband I was wearing!" Matt whined to him.

"So?"

"I actually kinda liked it..."

Mello let out a huff of air dramatically.

"Mattie, dearest?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want me to buy you another cute little headband?" Mello asked completely serious.

"...Yes, please."

"Okay, baby," Mello kissed the top of Matt's head, "I'll get you one tomorrow."

"I love you, Mello."

"Love you too, Matt."

The two fell asleep in each other's arms and had blissful rest.


End file.
